Valentine's Day
by BloodRed
Summary: Realizing he must see Buffy sometime Spike sets off for Rome...arriving on Valentine's Day. A day which Buffy thinks she will be spending alone. Set after Angel episode-1943.


****

Surprise

Buffy sat alone in her and Dawn's two-bedroom apartment in Rome. The quaint town they lived in was secluded from other big cities, just what they were used to in Sunnydale...but that was to hard to think of. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and once again she was alone. She had dreamed of this day months ago when she realized she loved Spike. Spending it together with him would most likely be her happiest V-day ever, but now she couldn't. So, she sat alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the day's fiascos of remembering the U-boat days, Spike was tired. He sat in an empty office in W&H, he didn't know whose it was, but it was empty so...what did he care. Thinking about this probably wasn't a good idea, possibly make him reconsider...but thinking was the right thing to do. Make sure it was the right thing to do, rational thing to do. Nope. But he was still going. 

"Well. Off to Rome."

He grabbed the pre-packed suitcase with the bare essentials and hopped in the viper, no use letting Angel have it when he could just leave it at the airport. Earlier in the day he had swiped the new, improved sunscreen SPF 5,000 made for Angel...but he thought he needed it a little bit more. Didn't want to go bursting in flames and ruin his vacation. 

When he arrived at LAX he went to his terminal and boarded first class, courtesy of good ole Wolfram and Heart, he had bumped into the travel agency director a couple days ago and had sweet talked her into giving him free airfare for a "business trip". So he was on his way, a half hour before they were supposed to land he would have to cover any exposed skin with the sunscreen, but that wouldn't be for a while now so he just sat in his seat and relaxed.

After taking off he had put his headphones in and was watching his personally selected movie, Underworld. As much as he hated anything that was fake vampire movies, this one was pretty awesome. The bloodshed was fair, far less than he had seen in his life, but it was good for some of the movies out there. And he liked that Kate Bekinsale chit.

He had stashed some blood into his carry-on, so he went into the restroom to chow down, he didn't want to get kicked off the flight or something. After finishing two packs, he went back out to his seat and decided to sleep. 

-------

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, and Welcome to Rome! Thank you for flying..."

The flight attendant droned on as Spike woke up from his very long and very nice nap. He had made it the entire time, and he had just enough time to go into the loo and slather on some of that sunscreen since they were just starting to descend. He went in and put the lotion all over his face, neck, hands, and just for safety into his scalp, which made his hair stand up in a mussed look. And since he couldn't see himself in the small mirror Spike didn't really care. He exited the small cubby and sat back down waiting for the plane to land. 

Exactly a half-hour later the passengers started to unload, each grabbing their bags that they had brought on the plane with them and walking out into the bright sunlight. 

Spike was nervous, burning up was not something he wanted to do...but he had to get out the plane. He grabbed his carry-on and walked up the aisle. Stepping out into the daylight he waited to start to burn, but nothing but a slight tingle hit his skin. 

"Bloody wonderful." He said, after looking up at the bright ball of fire. 

Spike walked inside the airport, sun shining through the glass and he felt alive again. With all these people he fit in, in the sun and daytime. He stopped at the baggage claim, only waiting a few moments until his large black duffel came flying down the shoot. Picking it up he started to make his way towards the exit to hail a cab and go to the hotel he had booked a few days ago. It was a mile and half away from the apartment he knew Buffy lived in. 

Finally a cab stopped in front of him, he threw his bag in and then climbed in beside it. Telling the cab driver, English speaking surprisingly, where to go. They drove down a small cobblestone road, flower sellers everywhere...after all it was Valentines Day. 


End file.
